


Make Up Your Mind

by elinsundstroom



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Always Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Love, Romance, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Top Katya Zamolodchikova, Waitress Trixie Mattel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinsundstroom/pseuds/elinsundstroom
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Trixie Mattel wanted to be a teacher. To have the ability to stand in front of a group of people and amaze them with thrilling facts and surprise them with funny stories about how for example the previous mexican general Santa Anna held a full blown funeral for his amputated leg or how the romans could use human pee as mouthwash.She loves her job; until a new colleague with a russian accent, absurd laugh and a tendency to make flirtatious comments bring new meaning to the word hate for Trixie, or is it hate?





	1. Can a cactus and a lily find a common pot to grow?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second ever fanfic I've written about Trixie and Katya so go easy on me. I'm still developing both the story and the characters, not sure where I wanna take this story. Got this idea and just couldn't help myself, hope youre as into it as I am! I appriciate comments and all that :)

For as long as she can remember, Trixie Mattel wanted to be a teacher. To have the ability to stand in front of a group of people and amaze them with thrilling facts and surprise them with funny stories about how for example the previous mexican general Santa Anna held a full blown funeral for his amputated leg or how the romans could use human pee as mouthwash. 

In her daydreams the people in her classes would look at her with big eyes and ask intelligent questions about the history of the world. It had been something she would image before going to bed for almost every night when she was ten years old. Her family had always insisted on keeping their old native american traditions and always talking about urban legends, their culture and maybe that’s why Trixie couldn’t image working with anything else but history. 

Although her daydreaming was far from her current reality. Tired eyes avoided contact with her own as phones were kept obviously hidden beneath benches and no intelligent questions were asked. The most interesting thing according to her students seemed to be that the class had to end early because of Trixie’s teacher meeting that was held every wednesday afternoon. 

She tried her very best to wrap up the lesson in a cheerful way, eventhough the dullness of her life suddenly dawned upon her in a series of thoughts about missed opportunities. The students fled the room leaving her alone with the papers spread out on her desk and a deep sigh filling the silence of the bad lit classroom. 

Trixie’s hands flattened out the front of her light grey pencil skirt, feeling pleased with her wardrobe choice this morning. A pastel pink blouse hugged her body, the fabric strained over her large chest. The little silver buttons were slightly smudged with her own greasy fingerprints but despite that she felt pretty. Her blond curls framed her face and reached down just below her shoulders. It was big and curled to perfection. Sometimes people asked if she was wearing a wig, but she loved going for the obnoxiously big hair with a dolly Parton vibe; it had been her signature hairstyle ever since collage. 

She had finally managed to pack up her things and make her way down the corridor, hoping not to be the last one to the meeting. She could hear the absurdly loud laugh from a mile a way and her nostrils flared. Trixie was usually a friendly and peaceful woman, never seeking conflict and always trying to please everyone. But there was one person, one woman that just seemed to rub her up the wrong way and bring out the rude side of her. And that woman happened to be her colleague, Ms. Zamolodchikova. 

She opened the door and smiled politely at the people at the room, with one exception. The blonde haired woman sitting next to the principal still catching her breath from her previous laugh attack. She clenches her jaw, hoping not having to interact with her colleague during the meeting. 

Katya suppressed her laugh as she saw Trixie walking through the door. She had always thought that Trixie was somewhat uptight and seemed to think that she was so much better than Katya. She hated her attitude and wasn’t afraid of letting it show. Since a year back the two had had heated arguments about nothing at all really; just to piss the other one off. Katya thought that if Trixie wasn’t so damn stubborn they probably would have buried the hatch a long time ago, perhaps even doing a range of other things considering Katya thought that her fellow colleague had the most amazing legs and ass. Despite her very best efforts to argue with Trixie she found it hard not to sneak a longing look or two once every now and then at her curvy body. 

Trixie took a seat at the opposite end of the table to Katya. This made katya smirk as she made eye contact with the other woman. Her own eyes were blue and seemingly cold. Almost like in those pictures of the arctic ice on a sunny day. But Trixie’s was hazel brown remembering Katya of the hot coco she used to have as a kid. Although they always seemed to darken a bit when her gaze was fixed on Katya. The meeting went as it usually does, nothing serious about it. Although Katya couldn’t be sure since it had turned into somewhat of staring contest between her and her so called enemy. She refused to look away before Trixie did but Trixie seemed to have the same idea. So when her name was mentioned by the head of the school she jerked in her seat. Not having paid attention. 

“ Ms. Zamolodchikova, you will be working with Ms. Mattel while planning the fieldtrip your classes will take in june. “

Katya wasn’t sure what to respond, she was surprised having being assigned Trixie as her working partner. And the other woman seemed just as surprised with her mouth slightly hanging open. They avoided each other as much as they could, not wanting to start a fight in front of the students so working together would be a first. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Katya responds with her russian accent and a grin without looking back at her boss, her eyes swimming in a sea of dark chocolate. 

Trixie was angry, the way that katya had the decency to smirk at made her even more mad. She hated her, she hated the way her hair was always glistening and how her red lips seemed to grin the widest when around Trixie. She hated how she smelled of stale cigarettes and she seemed so utterly fine with spending time with her arch enemy, as Trixie liked to call herself. Although she managed to gather her composure and spoke up. 

“I thought me and mr. Del Rio would be working together on that?” She tries her very best to plaster on a genuine smile but it came of strained and fake. 

The older woman that had greeted her on her first day on the job, introducing herself as Trixie’s boss with a way too soft shake of Trixies hand spoke up yet again.

“Yes that was the plan, but seeing Mr. Del Rio has needed medical care you’ll be working with Ms. Zamolodchikova instead. “ She butchered Katya’s last name. Even Trixie knew how to pronounce it by now. Katya didn’t seemed to bothered by it though since she was smiling, some of her always present red lipstick has stained her front tooth. She seems pleased with herself but all Trixie wants to do is leave the office, leave the building and never go back in. She hates Katya.


	2. I don't know anything about science, other than it's really good for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this chapter so you better expect some errors. I believe it was the great american painter, Bob Ross who said "The key to a swollen vagina is courage."

Katya had grown up in a catholic home, praying before dinner, going to mass and being fed the bullshit of how God had created the world. She had believed it for a while but had eventually begun to question it. Questioning the things that her parents couldn’t explain with their religion. She thought to herself that it was probably one of the reasons as to why Katya had gotten interested in science. She had searched for the answers that her parents couldn’t provide her with and she had gotten curious and entranced by the topic. This had led her down the teaching path. 

She hadn’t really planned on becoming the boring woman behind the desk that every single student silently resents. But an opportunity had come up five years ago and here she was. Sitting with her legs up on her table, waiting for Trixie to arrive to their first meeting together. The field trip their two classes would take was supposed to be a combined history and science lesson. Trixie’s class was supposed to look at some old historical monument that Katya couldn’t care less about while herself and her class would be looking at the pH values in the lake surrounding that monument. It was a clever way for the school to save some money, killing two birds with one stone. 

Katya’s hands were sweating, they always were. She had to wipe them down on her coal black suit trousers every now and then. She thought of herself as the sweatiest woman in Boston, sweating like a hooker in church and a smile grew on her face just as Trixie walked through her door. Katya had to admit to herself that she looked stunning. She was the complete opposite to herself, with a tight pink skirt and a white blouse accompanied by a black belt neatly wrapped around her thin waist. Katya was wearing all black with the sleeves of her shirt rolled up to her elbows. While Katya’s body was toned and slim Trixie had wide hips and a thighs that Katya secretly wanted to run her hands down. Trixie's hair was half up and half down, with the ever so perfect curls bouncing in her steps as she made her way over to Katya’s desk. Katya imagined that if she wasn’t gritting her teeth shut there would probably be drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. Trixie was a sight for sore eyes. 

Katya loved women, she was a gay as a daisy and wasn’t afraid of letting people know. 

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in” Katya spoke without moving in her chair, the soles of her heels slightly tapping against the dark wooden desk. 

Trixie didn’t respond, not that Katya had expected her to. Instead she took the seat opposite to Katya’s desk with her notebook ready in hand. 

Even though Trixie hated the thought of working with Katya for months planning the trip she couldn’t help but acknowledge how gorgeous Katya looked in her seat when she walked in. She looked relaxed and incharge, with her dark outfits in contrast to her always light blue eyes. At first Trixie thought Katya was gonna eat her up, considering the dark and lustful eyes she met with her own, but then she told herself that was probably just the anger inside the other woman. 

Trixie ignored Katya’s comments for a few minutes before speaking up.

“Let’s just get this over with, shall we” She sounded tired and she felt it too. It had been a long day consisting of tired students and a few snobby white girls not so discreetly pointing at her and then laughing at something that must have been the most hilarious thing they ever heard. She wanted to go home, lay down in her bed with a glass of wine and perhaps touch herself a little. She didn’t wanna fight for once, she was gonna play nice with Katya and wrap the day up as soon as she could. 

Katya removed her feet from the desk and leaned forward, trying her very best not to stare down at Trixie’s chest. 

“I’ve taken a look at some of our traveling options and I think going by train is our best bet. “ Katya’s voice was hoarse and her eyes wandering, not seeming to find something to land on. Her hands never stopped moving, they were always fiddling with either a pencil, her shirt or tapping at the desk. The woman seemed restless constantly and it stressed Trixie out. She wanted to reach out and hold her hands still for a moment, see what it would look like when Katya wasn’t examining every single surface of the room with both her eyes and hands. But she decided against herself and kept her hands placed on her notebook in her lap. 

“I actually think going by bus is a better idea.” Trixie responded, it was met by an immediate comment from Katya.

“Of course you do.” 

Katya’s slightly rude comment made Trixie forget all about her previous thoughts about playing nice and she thought about smacking the woman across the desk with her pink notebook. 

“Despite what you think, It’ll be a lot cheaper for the school and it’ll take us closer to the monument.” She tried to smile but soon realised she must look like someone having a stroke trying to move their face. She couldn’t be nice to Katya, not to the woman that drove her absolutely mad. 

Katya leaned back in her chair with a thump, almost in a defeated way. 

“ The train will be faster and I’m sure we can get some sort of discount, considering the amount of students that will accompany us.” Katya wasn’t giving up on her idea, and if she knew her colleague even a little bit she knew she wouldn’t give up on hers either. They were stuck in a dead end. Their always so intense eye contact continued, with Katya trying to understand the darkness in Trixie’s eyes that seemed to get darker and darker by the second. Katya hated that Trixie could never give in and agree with her, she hated that she was just as stubborn as herself. 

“Why do you always do this?” Trixie wasn’t sure why she was asking, not sure she even wanted to hear the answers. But the words had left her mouth and now it was too late to take it back. 

Katya hadn’t expected the question and was slightly taken aback by it, not knowing what to answer; although she finally settled with a question as her reply.

“Do what?” Her tone was soft but she hadn’t meant it to sound friendly. 

Trixie suddenly stood up, the notebook clutched tighlty in her hand, making her knuckles turn white. Her hands flew into the air with wilde gestures as she spoke.

“For a full year you have done nothing but annoy me and disagree with me. Why can’t you just for once agree that my idea is better and just get off your high fucking horse.” Her voice was loud and if there were students still roaming the corridors of the quiet school they would hear her tantrum. 

Katya grinned, the other woman rarely let her friendly exterior falter but now Katya had a front row seat to watch her anger get a hold of her. She knew her grin would annoy the woman even further but she couldn’t help herself. She liked that she could drive the other mad, she liked that she had used a curse word for the first time with her. 

“I can’t agree with you because your idea isn’t better.” Katya stood up as well, not wanting Trixie to have the dominant position of looking down at her. 

Trixie was breathing through her nose with heavy breaths and had to close her eyes for a moment. She decided she didn’t wanna talk to Katya anymore, she was sick of her mind games and the way she stayed so calm and collected while Trixie was ready to jump across the desk to attack her. 

“I will see you tomorrow Ms. Zamolodchikova.”. And with that Trixie gave up on trying to reason and spun around on the heels of her feet making a b line for the exit. Although before she left she heard Katya speak, practically hearing the smile she had on her lips.

“You can call me Katya.”


	3. Maybe she's born with it maybe it's clinical depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a brief mention of mental illness, so if that’s not your cup of tea I suggest you skip that part! :)

Katya woke up with her body feeling restless. During the night she had throw the covers down to the floor as well as one of the pillows. Her body felt like it was filled with small bubbles, eager to escape. They were swimming up on down through her veins making her body tingle in an unpleasant way. 

She knew she needed a cigarette, a desperate shot at calming the bubbles and as well as her always racing thoughts. She grabbed her pack from her nightstand and made her way to the already open window. She lived on the sixth floor so she was looking down at the small heads of the people walking by. 

Sometimes she thought about throwing herself out the window, what it would feel like as the air welcomed her out into the nothingness. Although it wouldn’t carry her and she would fall face first into the pavement. Some days she was too afraid to look at the window, knowing that she had the power to open it and end her life right there and then. When she felt those feeling she would convince herself she would do it tomorrow, and it would help her relax a little knowing that she always had tomorrow. And she continued like that everyday, promising herself tomorrow as a way to try and calm herself. 

She lit her cigarette and suddenly thought about Trixie and their argument the previous day. Maybe she had been too rude to the younger woman. Although she wasn’t going to apologize for speaking her mind. She never did and she never would. 

Eventually she got ready to start the work day, doing so in dark red pants that clung to her body like a second layer of skin, matched with a simple white blouse that had a colorful embroidery of flowers along the arms. She felt gorgeous, knowing it showed of her fit body in just the right way. 

Trixie was seated in her car, behind the steering wheel. The anger as well as the tenseness from her argument with Katya was still making itself known. She’d tried to calm herself multiple times, trying breathing exercises and looking through social medias for a well needed distractions from the thoughts in her head. There’s no way she and her colleague can come to agreement and actually plan the field trip together. Finally she reaches over to the passenger side to grab her purse. Suddenly the door opens and before she has time to turn and face whoever it is that’s invading her privacy she hears a very familiar husky voice,

“Are you waiting for me?” Katya is confident but also feels slightly guilty about making the other woman lose her cool the previous day. 

Trixie only snorts back as a reply and it makes Katya laugh a little. Look who’s refusing to get of their high horse now. Trixie climbs out of the car with elegance, despite her long, long legs and shuts the door herself behind her. 

Katya speaks yet again, trying to start a conversation with the other woman. “Are you going to be nice today?” Her question is playful and slightly flirtatious. It’s her nature, her way of trying to friendly. It has made dozens of women fall for her charms before and so she tries yet again to bury the hatchet with Trixie. So when Trixie looks over at her with a stern look she smiles with her upper teeth in the most sincere way. 

“I don’t know, are you going to be an asshole again?” Trixie’s tone is short and unforgiving and Katya’s hope of reconciliation escapes into the cold early spring air. 

Trixie walks with determined steps towards the entrance of the school, leaving Katya behind with her slow pace. She’s not in the mood for a conversation with her colleague and she’s not trying to make polite excuses. She simply has no interest in playing nice anymore. 

The day floats by in a slow pace and Trixie is dreading her meeting with Katya later on in the afternoon. One of her classes manages to distract her with all the foolish questions they are asking. She tries her best to actually teach them something but the information seems to go in one ear and out the other. She soon realises it’s hopeless and dismisses them early with a defeated sigh. 

Eventually the time for the meeting arrives and this time it’s Katya that comes to Trixie. She’s busy grading papers in a frantic way and doesn’t realise that Katya is in the room until she’s right in front of her. At first she’s startled and it draws a long laugh from her colleague, to no amusement from Trixie’s side. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you, Barbie.” When Katya has finally stopped laughing she speaks, looking down at Trixie through thick lashes. From this position, towering over the other woman she has a perfect view of Trixies cleavage, spilling secrets of a peach lacy bra that seems to be clinging on for dear life around her large chest. She wants to relish the moment and is unapologetic about her obvious stare. 

Trixie clears her throat, having noticed her colleagues wandering eyes and draws her attention back to her eyes. Katya’s icy blue eyes hold big, expanded pupils in them. Making them look honest but there’s also something that Trixie can’t really put her finger on. 

Trixie knew Katya was gay the first time they met, it’s in everything she does. She just has this vibe around her that Trixie thinks must be impossible to miss. It’s in the short fingernails and the longing look at Trixie’s ass that Katya thinks she doesn’t notice. And to be honest Trixie likes it, she likes the attention, she likes the effect she can have on someone. Although she hate the fact that that “someone” is Katya. Her loud, obnoxious co worker that says the strangest things Trixie has ever heard and never gives in. 

Trixie isn’t proudly announcing to everyone that shes gay, there are days when she convinces herself she’s not even the slightest bit interested in women. there's both been men and women in her bed, although it had been years now since she had even shared a kiss with a man. She prefers pushing the thoughts about it to the back of her memory, not having to think about it. When her mother asks, she only tells her about the cute boy that gave her his number or the man she used to go out with. She never mentions girls, it feels unnecessary considering she likes men, right? 

“It’s Ms.Mattel, thank you.” She tries to give of the coldest vibe possibly but feels herself fluster under Katya's stare, and she knows she’s notising it. 

Eventually they look at the cabins they are planning on spending the night in during their field trip. They work in silence, in fear of starting an argument if one of them opens their mouths. Katya doesn’t mind the silence, not at all. She’s fine with following Trixie’s eyes as they dart across her computer screen, obviously in vigorous search for something. Her brow is furrowed and she’s chewing ever so slightly on her bottom lip which catches Katya’s eyes. Trixie has bigger lips than herself, they are rounder and more plump. They are always painted in her signature pink lipgloss and Katya can’t help but wonder how they would taste if she was the one biting down on her coworkers bottom lip. 

Suddenly a head pops through the door.

“I thought I’d find you here”. It’s Mr. Velour. A middle aged bald man with high cheekbones, kind eyes and a very good sense of both humour and fashion. His eyes are staring at Trixie, probably just as mesmerized by her gorgeous exterior as Katya is. 

Trixie looks up from her computer screen and returns the smile he has plastered on his lips. For a minute or so the two of them just look at each other, like two lovesick puppies. Katya’s stomach turns at the sight of this so she decides to speak up.

“We’re actually in the middle of something.” Her voice is direct and she is struck by how possessive and jealous she sounds over Trixie. She hates it. 

“Oh, well I just wanted to check in with Tri.. Ms. Mattel if our meeting tomorrow morning was still on.” He sounds happy and Katya finds it ridiculous. She has known forever that he has a soft spot for Trixie, and she can’t blame him. But it’s the honest smile and the big eyes Trixie is looking back at him with she's surprised by. She feels the anxiety rise up in her chest and she tries her very best to push it back down into the darkness where it belongs. Her attempts fail and soon she’s feeling lightheaded with her lips slightly parted, taking deep breaths. 

After Trixie had gladly responded to her colleague that she was looking forward to seeing him the next day they exchanged a few words before he ducked out of the classroom. Her eyes wandered to where Katya was sitting limp in her chair. Her head was tilted down, looking at the hands she had intertwined in her lap. Her thumb was stroking slow circles on her other hand, almost in a meditative way. Suddenly she’s struck by how the other woman's usually confident and humorous front seems to have dropped and now she’s just an empty shell. 

“Katya are you alright?” Her voice is soft as she reaches out, across the desk to rest her hand on Katya’s lower arm. Her skin is soft, almost too soft and it makes Trixie smile. 

Katya is quick to look up and smile, in a seemingly strained way. She unlocks her hands from their previous position sitting in her lap as she stares at the hand draped across her hand, with beautiful pink nails.   
“yes Ms. Mattel, I’m fine.”


	4. I make loneliness work for me

Their meeting goes by, slowly but steadily. Katya finds herself more quiet than usual and when it’s time to leave she pretty much darts out of the classroom. She knows Trixie is probably glad she got out of there so soon, avoiding small talk. But the feeling in her stomach is not pleasant. She keeps thinking of how Trixie had looked when she and Mr. Velour had shared a moment. How sweet her voice had sounded when she talked to him. And how she never sounded like that when she talked to Katya. She wanted to crumble the thoughts like a piece of paper and throw them far far away but they lingered in her head as she stood outside the school entrance with a cigarette between her lips. The other students as well as the teachers had left an hour or so ago. But Katya liked to be the last on to leave, to look at the usually so crowded and loud building when it was almost abandoned. 

The smoke tasted bitter in her mouth as she stood looking up at the building while smoking her cigarette with only the blowing leaves as her company. 

She ended up smoking three or four cigarettes, sitting down on a bench near the school to just think.Think about how awful the beige color of the school was and how much it made her think of baby food. She also thought about how she should quit smoking but decided that could wait until another day. Suddenly her mind was overflowing with thoughts of a certain teacher. A teacher who seemed to only own clothes in the color pink, pastel pink and hot pink. A teacher that consciously or perhaps unconsciously always seemed to show Katya her best sides. Whether she was bending over her desk, picking up a pencil which made Katya’s mouth dry out completely or when she sat down in her chair in front of Katya, deliberately showing of her cleavage. Katya didn’t wanna admit that every time this happened her breath caught in her throat. Still not used to how beautiful and seducing the other woman was. 

But now the thought of Trixie getting it on with her bald headed colleague was enough to force herself to stop thinking and go home. 

Trixie had found Katya’s behaviour during the later part of their meeting rather odd. Or she wasn’t sure if it was odd or comfortable. Comfortable how the other woman for once wasn’t so loud and outgoing. Trixie would never admit it but she hadn’t hated their encounter for once, which was a nice change. The wine poured into her wineglass even before she had changed into her comfy clothes, like she usually did after coming home from a long day of work. 

She thought about Mr. Velour and how he had been paying an awful lot of attention to her during the last couple of months. He was friendly and seemed to wanna impress her. Trixie wasn’t stupid, she knew he fancied her. She guessed some parts of her could actually fancy him back, but other parts found it both ridiculous and revolting to imagine herself with that man, with any man. She quickly batted away any thoughts concerning her sexuality and took a few big gulps of the bitter wine. 

She lived in a lovely little apartment with yellow walls and a small balcony that needed to be repainted decades ago. Although the place could use a touch up Trixie had fallen in love with it as soon as she stepped her foot in it. With her scented candles, books and pink decor it had turned into her home in a rapid pace and now she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. 

Everything had it’s place in her apartment, she liked order, any sort of caos gave her anxiety and mad stress. Perhaps that’s why she didn’t like Katya. At least that’s what she was telling herself. 

Her eyes scanned across her living room as she was seated in her couch and a thick old book about witchcraft she had gotten from her grandmother caught her eye. For some reason she thought of Katya. Of how Katya was both strange and alluring at the same time. How she seemed to love to upset Trixie, which she got only better at. 

Her glass of wine went empty surprisingly quickly but she decides against a refill, tomorrow was a work day and the last thing she needed was a headache accompanied by the fact that she was meeting up with her russian colleague yet again. 

\------

“Privet Barbie!” Trixie looked up from her desk, feeling exhausted from her latest class. All of her students had been unusually difficult to handle. She was met by a wide grin from her blonde college. Today she wore a, to Trixie, hideous brown and grey two piece with long sleeves. The jacket was a little big but she still managed to pull of the strange outfit. In some ways it reminded Trixie of a military outfit but in a loosely interpreted way.

“I thought we’d have our meeting in here today.” Katya sounds chipper and excited, even for her usual happyself. It cheers Trixie up a bit, which of course Katya notices as the smile on her lips grows even bigger; displaying her perfect rows of white teeth. 

“I have a class in 40 minutes Ms.Zamolodchikova.” Trixie is crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair as Katya takes a seat at the edge of the table close to Trixie, obviously mesmerized by the display Trixies thighs are putting on. She’s wearing a skirt today and when she sits down is rises slightly, showing off a little too much of her thick thighs. 

“I just couldn’t wait till this afternoon to see you, Ms. Mattel “ Trixie isn’t sure if Katya is joking, her gaze is serious but relaxed and it makes her avert her stare down into her papers before clearing her throat to speak up, although her college beats her to it. In some ways Trixie feels like Katya is the only person who has ever looked at her. Really looked at her. Her gaze is always so analysing and she isn’t too afraid of holding eye contact with Trixie. Katya seems relaxed and comfortable and Trixie knows that she can read her like an open book. Sometimes she hates it, but other times she loves being the object under Katya’s all knowing magnifying glass. 

“I didn’t know you and the bald eagle were a thing. “ Katya is fiddling with the hem of her sleeves but still searching for eye contact with Trixie. Her hands always seem to be on some sort of mission. Exploring different surfaces and never ever keeping still.

Trixie blushes at this, wondering why Katya is paying such attention to her non existent love life. Although she manages to respond, sounding way more calm about the whole thing than she’s actually feeling. 

“Mr. Velour and I have been friends for years.” Katya hums in response, not letting her grin falter for even a split second. It’s not a complete lie, Mr. Velour, or Sasha as he likes to be called, has been kind to Trixie ever since she started working at the school. Showing her the ropes when everyone else seemed to give her the cold shoulder. But she wouldn’t stretch so far as to call him her friend, more like a great colleague. 

Katya is feeling slightly bold and curious, she wants to know more about Trixie. And she certainly wants to know if she’s dating their cabbage head of a colleague. 

“I always thought you were playing for the other team, so to speak. “ Katya’s accent is evident as she speaks up, clearly making her colleague fluster. But she doesn’t seem bothered at all by the subject. Like it’s the most natural thing in the world for her to interrogate her colleagues about their scuality. 

Trixie doesn’t respond, she avoids eye contact with Katya and steres them into the subject of the field trip that they are actually meant to be talking about. Although Katya seems distant, she keeps asking Trixie to repeat what she’s just said and she swears she moved closers from her previous spot on the desk. If Trixie were to reach out her hand, she could easily place in top of Katya’s toned thigh, feeling the fabric of her pants. The thoughts about all the way she could touch Katya right there and then are suddenly interrupted. 

A pack of students make their way into the room. Paying no attention to the teachers at the front of the room. They talk loudly as they take their seats. Trixie looks down at her wristwatch and realises that the whole time has passed by in a flash and they haven’t agreed on anything new, perhaps to no one's surprise. 

Katya doesn’t seem to notice when the students flood the room since she is still staring at Trixie, with curious eyes. In an attempt to be more professional and break what seems to be sexual tension Trixie stands up and now gets a chance to look down at Katya who is still following her eyes. Katya is sitting with her ankles crossed and both of her palms firmly planted behind her on the desk, making her lean back slightly. Even though her outfit covers most of her body Trixie thinks she looks good, attractive even. There's something about how relaxed and comfortable she seemed with herself that just pulls Trixie in. 

Trixie finds herself staring Katya up and down, who doesn’t seem to mind before hopping of the desk without breaking eye contact with her colleague. She turns to walk away, giving Trixie a good look of her backside before turning her head slightly, addressing Trixie. 

“I will see you tomorrow Tracy. “


	5. Oh honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know its been ages since i last updated and that hope has been lost for this fanfic but ohboy; good things come to those who wait.

It’s friday morning as Katya’s alarm clock rings. Her hand searches for the annoying button that us way to be small but eventually finds it. The ringing sound stops and the only sound in the room is the noise coming from the window. 

It’s 6 o’clock, giving herself two hours till she has to be at work. Katya likes to think of herself as a morning person. Someone who enjoys getting up early and having plenty of time to get ready to face the day. 

Her morning routine usually consists of one and a half hours of reading books, reading students essays that have the common theme of being boring. The remaining thirty minutes are spent in a state of panic and stress as she tries her very best to take a quick shower, apply some cheap lipstick and eye makeup as she rummages through the room in hopes of finding something that’s both clean and pretty. 

It’s 7:50 and she’s standing outside of her door, keys still in her hand after locking the door. Her hair is still a little damp, making the black fabric, covered in flowers a little wet. She found a dress in dark corner of her room that she hasn't worn in ages. It’s a deep black, with pretty tiny flowers in all sorts of color that distract Katya from her current rush. The dress is accompanied by black army boots as well as fishnets; she thinks she looks good, stunning even, and a little goth. With a cigarette dangling from her lips she starts making her way towards work.

Trixie hates being late, she hates feeling stressed. With flustered cheeks she joggs as quickly she can in her heels down the school corridors. Technically she’s not really late. She still has two good minutes but that’s far too little for Trixie. She wants to be early, to be able to take her time, set out her papers and get ready before her class. 

Her breathing is rapid as the echoing click clack from her heels fill the bleak school walls. 

She doesn’t notice what happens but suddenly she’s no longer running but sitting on the floor, sitting on her legs. The folders she had clasped against her chest are now spread out across the floor together with what seems to be a pack of cigarette, keys and a phone. 

As soon as Trixie looks up, wanting to see which idiot that knocked her over she knows that the universe hates her, it hates her and it wants to make fun of her. Because there Katya is with a surprised look on her face. She landed straight on her ass with her slim legs folding out in front of her. She’s wearing a dress, of course she is, so when she spreads her legs a little while grunting, seemingly in a bit of pain, Trixie’s eyes wander without her consent. They begin their journey along fishnet stockings by Katya’s calfs and make their way across pale skin that looks so soft. Continuing over kneecaps and fuller flesh across the thighs. She can see the muscles in her thighs tense up as she continues to stare, her gaze moving higher and higher up across Katya’s legs. 

Suddenly her staring is interrupted by Katya clearing her throat. That wide grin that Trixie both hates and loves is a mile wide. Suddenly she realizes that her jaw has dropped down to the floor. In her very best attempt to compose herself she gathers her things up, careful not to make any sort of skin contact with her colleague as she picks her things up as well. 

When both of them are collected and standing up yet again they just look at eachother. Katya’s stare is intense, her cold blue eyes almost burning holes in Trixies skin. 

“You should get going Ms. Mattel”. Trixie is surprised by the sound of her colleague’s voice and doesn't find it in her to respond. She simply just nods, still taken aback by their collision. She knows that Katya is looking at her when she walks past her and towards her classroom. She knows that the yellow jumpsuit she’s wearing is very flattering to her curves. 

Katya shows up late to her class, to no one's surprise. She’s not the most reliable teacher but the students love her whimsical lectures. Katya doesn’t fit the normal teacher stereotype. She’s not stiff and uptight, she doesn't mind swearing or making inappropriate jokes. She finds that her quirks just make her a better and more interesting teacher. The class laughs with her all while taking notes. She gets genuine smiles in return for a few jokes about the human evolution. She loves her job as well as she loves the attention of being the center of everyone's interested for the class. 

Trixie decides that she needs to stop; she needs to stop looking at Katya with her lustful eyes and she needs to stop accepting her flirtatious ways. She wants to be professional, she wants to be respected. The absolute last thing she wants is to be nice to Katya. That woman has upset her far too many times to even be considered a bit of mercy. This whole tension that has built up between them needs to go she decides. She more than willing to tare it down. 

That’s what Trixie keeps telling herself while walking towards Katya’s classroom. Their daily meeting is about to start in a couple of minutes. She’s determined to stay profesional, to only look at Katya when she's talking, and even then sticking to just eye contact. She wants to focus on the list of things they have to agree on before the field trip can happen. 

When she entered the classroom she finds not only Katya in there, but also Mr. Velour. She’s surprised, since she didn’t think those two would spend time with each other unless it was absolutely necessary. Katya has her arms crossed over her chest, not even trying to be polite towards her colleague as he seems to be trying to talk to her. He quickly gives up on his conversation attempt as he sees Trixie standing in the door. 

“There you are!” He sounds excited as he addressed her and takes a few steps closer to her, away from Katya.  
Trixie smiles back at him, but doesn’t move closer. “Here I am.” She gestures with her hand in front of her as she speaks and looks over at Katya. She has a grumpy frown on her face, almost like a kid who was denied ice cream or staying up late. It makes Trixie want to giggle. 

Mr. Velour had come in to Katya’s classroom while she was waiting for Trixie. She didn’t find him interesting, she never had. He was a boring middle aged man that put on too much cologne and chewed his fingernails. He had tried to make conversation with her while they waited but Katya wasn’t keen. She knew he hadn’t come in there wanting to making strained small talk with her, which had led her to wander what he wanted with Trixie. The idea of him stealing Trixie’s attention from her created a bitter taste in her mouth. She wanted to go out for a smoke,to leave him behind awkwardly standing by her desk. But then Trixie entered the room and Mr. Velour immediately straightened his posture and put on a more sincere smile. She was watching them, watching him fumble with the words as Trixie looked both amused and irritated. 

“I guess what I’m trying to ask you is if you’d like to go out for a drink perhaps, or not, you don’t have to.” Sasha chuckled nervously as he finished his sentence. 

Trixie didn't want to, she didn’t wanna spend time outside of the school with him. She didn’t wanna go for drinks with him and watch him try to flirt with her. But then she thought of how she was gonna avoid the whole situation with Katya and that this might be the right solution. She smiled back at him, he looked terrified. Like he’d never asked a girl out before. He had his hands clasped together before him and he’s fingers were fiddling with each other. 

Katya watched them. You’d have to be an idiot not to pick up on all the signals Trixie was giving off. She wasn’t being genuine when she told him that she’d love to go for drinks tonight. Her smile wasn’t kind and pleasant, it was polite in a strained way that he probably didn’t notice. Why the hell would Trixie go out with that pathetic excuse of a man. 

Suddenly she couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t wanna stand there like an idiot and watch the two of them make dating plans. 

“I just remembered that I actually have to go.” She left the classroom without looking at Trixie, hearing Mr. Velour saying goodbye behind her as she left the room.


	6. I Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was worth waiting for

Trixie is sitting by a corner table, the bar is badly lit and with terrible decor. Brown tables covered in scratches either from nervous fingertips or the bottom of bottles are scattered around the small space. Mr. Velour or Sasha as he likes to be called is sitting in front of her with a bottle of beer. He’s passionately talking about some art exhibit that’s supposed to be out of this world. His hands are wildly gesturing into the air, trying to really get her attention about the topic. Although she doesn’t really talk part in the conversation, except for a few well placed hums and nods as ecurragement for him to continue.

She isn’t sure if he’s just incapable of reading her obvious bored behavior or if he simply doesn’t care. Maybe he truly thinks she’s enjoying their time together. The thought of that makes her feel somewhat guilty. It’s a feeling that stirs up her stomach, leaving it aching with something that resembles emptiness. Like her stomach has turned into a giant black hole that's devouring her from inside out. She tries her best to fill the void that’s growing by the second with a big gulp of wine. It doesn’t work and her smile feels even more strained when she finds her date searching for some kind of contact. 

Trixie thinks he’s a sweet man, he’s kind and reassuring but there’s just nothing special about him. She doesn’t mind talking to him at work when they have essays to discuss or when he asks if she wants a cup of coffee from the worlds shittiest coffee machine currently residing in the teacher's lounge. But meeting up with him outside of the school, outside of the safe zone is something else and she ends up dreading it. On one hand she’s glad shes doing something other than working and hiding away in her apartment, but on the other she just wishes she was doing it with someone else. Like Katya. 

As soon as that thought enters her head she jerks a little. Surprised by herself, how she would favour her arch nemesis in front of her right now instead of a man who’s clearly trying his very best to both impress Trixie and make her laugh. 

“You alright there?” Sasha has stopped talking about whatever he talked about, she didn’t really listen at the end but his concern for her sudden movements are sweet she thinks. His hand has stretched across the table. currently taking up space on top of Trixie’s lower arm. His touch is caring and gentle. Trixie knows it is. But it feels weird and wrong. She doesn’t want him touching her. 

“Yeah, sorry just got a bit cold.” Trixie answers as well as pulls up her shoulders to demonstrate the false fact that she finds it a bit chilly, by doing so she frees herself from his touch in a seemingly smooth way. 

He smiles back at her while grabbing his dark grey suit jacket from the back of his chair in a rushed way. He hands it over to her and says “Here, take this.”

Trixie doesn’t wanna wear his stupid jacket. She’s not cold and if she was she would be perfectly capable to put on her own jacket. But she supposes he’s just trying to be a gentleman, so she takes it from him, slightly unwillingly. 

Katya is sitting in her window, with her back resting against the frame. Her fifth cigarette since coming home is dangling from her lips, glowing. Ever since she left the classroom, escaping from Trixie and Mr. Velours romance she’s been in desperate need of a distraction. She tried reading but couldn’t focus on the words. Then she tried cleaning but realised soon she was only kidding herself, she didn’t clean. So now she had resorted to chain smoking while dreamingly looking out of the window. It didn’t really work but since smoking was a part of the plan she couldn’t say no. 

Katya didn’t like Trixie, at least she didn’t want to. Trixie was the colleague that had the ability to make Katya wanna commit murder at the same time as feeling weak at the knees due to her beauty and witt. But she couldn’t help but think that there was something between them, that when they talked there was a little spark. Katya let out a laugh at that, it was such a cliché. 

She inhaled the smoke from her cigarette, letting it seep into her throat and lungs. Then, while sighing, letting the smoke fade into the air around her. Perhaps she’d go for a walk. 

Trixie and her cheerful date were standing outside of the bar now, it was around eleven at night and she wanted to go home. He had gotten his jacket back and was in pursuit of maneuvering it on over his slim shoulders. 

She would never admit it but she had had too much to drink. Too many glasses of wine just to get through the date without making her discomfort known. The alcohol running through her veins had helped a little, making her less tense and able to laugh politely at a couple of his jokes. Jokes that were so far away from Trixie’s type of humor it was almost laughable, almost. 

Perhaps her slight tipsiness was the reason she didn’t see the kiss coming. Because all of a sudden he was leaning in, pressing a small and tender kiss against her lips. It didn’t matter that she didn’t kiss back because he didn’t seem to notice, pulling back smiling, seemingly pleased with himself. 

“I had a great time tonight Trixie. “ It was obvious that he was fishing for some sort of compliment in return but he remained without one as Trixie tried to wrap her head around the fact that her colleague had kissed her. Not just any colleague, a man. She wanted to go home and brush her teeth and rinse her mouth out with mouthwash. The black hole that had formed inside of her previously that night made itself known yet again. 

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna get going now. “ Was all she said before walking past him down the street, not even sure if it was in the direction of her apartment. But in the moment she didn’t really care; she wanted to get away from any further awkward small talk and flirtatious comments. 

She walked like that, stuck in her own head, drowning in thoughts for a while. That is until she heard a familiar voice with a certain unmistakable accent spoke her name.

“Trixie, is that you?”

Katya had wondered about for a while, almost emptying her current pack of cigarettes before she stumbled upon Trixie. She had spotted her across the street, seemingly deep in her own thoughts. Trixie was like a bright neon sign luring Katya in. After all she was dressed in all pink with her ridiculously big bright blonde hair. So she had crossed the road, walking up to her from the front. Trixie hadn’t looked at her. Sure was looking straight ahead but she didn’t see her. It was almost like she was too out of it to even notice the things around her. But when Katya spoke up Trixie snapped out of her translike state and saw her, really saw her. 

“Katya.” Trixie breathed out. surprised to see the other woman. Suddenly she felt an urge rise in her chest. A confusing need to close the gap between them, so that’s exactly what she did. A brave stride forward that would either end in bliss(?) or embarrassment. 

The other woman was slightly shorter than her so Trixie towered over her when she was standing close enough to feel the warmth of Katya’s breath. She knew what she wanted to do, needed to do. Katya didn’t speak and neither did she, they just looked at each other in what seemed like an understable silence. 

That was until Trixie leaned down ever so slightly to plant her lips on the other womans. She could both feel as well as hear how her coworker took a sharp intake of breath before their lips began moving in sync. 

Katya was surprised in the absolute best way. She tasted wine and cherry on Trixies lips as she moved one of her hands to tangle in Trixie’s hair. She wrapped her hand around big blonde curls to pull Trixie even closer, if that was even possible. She felt Trixie’s experienced tongue slide across her bottom lip and knew it begged for entrance, which she allowed. 

There they were, in the middle of the sidewalk embracing each other. Trixies hands were clasped around Katya’s hips in a tight grip that made something warm form at her core. She wanted to tug her closer. To feel her skin against her fingertips. Trixie was mentally cursing at the protective layer of clothing Katya had on that was keeping Trixie out. 

Katya tasted like cigarettes and smoke, a bitter taste she normally wouldn’t be into but this felt so right. The complete opposite of the quick peck her date had given her earlier in the night. Katya was a good kisser, almost too good. Trixie wasn’t sure she would be able to remain standing for much longer considering how weak her knees felt under Katya’s control. She could feel katya’s strong grip in her hair but wished she would pull even harder, really taking Trixie under her spell. Her lips were soft and skillful as they embraced Trixie’s own. She could feel the other woman sucking ever so slightly on her bottom lip. Then out of nowhere there were teeth. A whimper fled Trixies mouth, a small sound that filled the silence around them. This only caused Katya to bite down harder on her swelling bottom lip. She never wanted this moment to pass.

Katya had thought about kissing Trixie for a long time. She had imagined their tongues battling it out as well as how her lips would taste when she took them between her own. She had imagined the feeling of Trixie's curls wrapped around her fingers, tugging them a little too hard. But none of that daydreaming even came close to the real thing. Trixie was a giver and a taker. She was letting Katya take the control she needed but wasn’t afraid to bite back when she felt too submissive. Trixie was everything Katya loved in a kisser. 

When they pulled back for air the both of them were panting. Katya was searching for any sort of answer in Trixie’s face. But before she could speak up Trixie gave her a smile and continued her walk home. Leaving Katya standing alone in the street with swollen lips, missing the warmth of the other woman's body.


	7. I don't take anything personally except most things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's not make things too easy between them ey. I'm a tease, I know, as well as a horrible speller.

When Trixie had gotten home she felt surreal. Like those kind of paintings with real motives but with a twist. It was just like any other friday night, except it had a huge twist, Katya. She wasn’t sure how she felt about their encounter. What the hell had she even been thinking, throwing herself at her colleague like that out of nowhere. 

Even though the feeling of regret makes her chest hurt she can’t help but reach up and touch her lips with her fingers. She misses the touch of Katya, the bitter taste and her hot breath against her own. She misses everything, but knows she can’t. Shame and regret is bubbling up deep from her stomach, a sour feeling that makes her ache.

Katya is forbidden fruit. A wet dream that is too good to be true. Its alright to fantasize in Trixies book, but making matter out of daydreams is a whole other thing. She had been a fool tonight, she had crossed the line, read the signals wrong. In other words she had really fucked things up. Katya is forbidden fruit; and Trixie can’t help but love the taste of it.

The next morning Katya has overslept. She couldn’t fall asleep after bumping into Trixie, their encounter stirring up something deep and warm in her lower stomach. She’s running around her mess of an apartment trying to find keys, her wallet and some decent clothes to wear. The stress and anxiety is a welcome distraction from the cluster of thoughts that’s formed in her head over night. 

10 minutes after she’s supposed to have left for work she’s digging into the darkest part of her closest, finding shirts and pants she has no memory of ever buying. It takes five more minutes before she gives up and puts on the first thing she sees beside her; it’s a black long sleeved dress covered in white cubes. It’s not exactly what she’s looking for but considering the circumstances it'll have to do. 

She’s only 20 minutes late, thanks to her heavy foot on the gas pedal, when she finally arrives at school, only stubbing out her morning cigarette when she’s practically entered the school. A part of her is glad she didn’t have to run into Trixie in the parking lot, avoiding the awkward smalltalk that surely would have occurred. But another part wishes she had seen her, wishes they could relive the previous night, perhaps in Katya’s car, or bed. The thought of that makes Katya’s lower stomach tingle and her cheeks to take on a shade of pink. Something that makes her think of her blushing colleague even more. Eventually she’s forced to accept that it’s gonna be that kind of day. 

Both of the women are dreading their meeting in the afternoon. Trixie has made “forbidden fruit” her personal mantra, though it isn’t helping much considering when the two of them make eye contact in the lunchroom she has to bite her lip and look away to keep herself from jumping Katya’s bones right there and then.  
During her classes Trixie is searching for things that remind her of Katya. The red lipstick that one of her students wear, or the similar hair color another one has, someones freaky looking earring even reminds her of Katya and she hates it. 

Katya wishes time would stop, that the day would be in pause mode. She wants to talk to Trixie but is terrified of the probable rejection speech she’s gonna get during their meeting. Katya wants time to stop. She takes more smokebreaks than usual, even some during her classes, not that the students care. She’s full of anxiety, the dark web tangling itself deeper and deeper around her chest. Not even the nicotine helps. 

It’s Trixie that comes to Katya that afternoon. She’s gripping her notebook so tightly her knuckles are turning white. She’s taking hesitant steps towards Katya who’s sitting behind her desk nervously tapping her pen against the paper thats infront of her. But she doesn’t look nervous at all and it scares Trixie because she’s never been this nervous. Not even when she was seven and tap danced in front of her whole school. That was nothing compared to meeting Katya right now. Her colleague is grinning when she spots Trixie, the nervewreck that she is. She grins and it calms Trixie. 

"I wasn’t sure you’d show up Barbie." Katya’s voice is stable, with her usual smirk not faltering once. 

Trixie takes her seat across from Katya's desk without responding, almost too afraid to look up at Katya. Her blue eyes are following her, studying her even and it makes Trixie wanna squirm. 

Katya wants to devour Trixie. She’s wearing a white lace dress that’s showing too much skin for a teacher. Her eyes scan across every inch of Trixies bare skin, it looks perfect. She wants to reach out and touch it. Trace patterns across the pale flesh, wanting to see the reaction from her colleague. She’s following the line of lipliner that adorns the edges of Trixie’s mouth; her mouth. The mouth that Katya wants to explore, to taste even further. She wishes she was the lipliner. That she was hugging Trixie’s lips instead of it. Like a parasite latching on she wants to plant her own lips on her colleagues. Her train of thoughts has derailed a long time ago when Trixie speaks up. 

"I think it’s best if we keep it professional, don’t you Ms. Zamolodchikova?" 

Katya doesn’t. 

Then, finally, time stops for Katya. She feels as if the whole planet has stopped spinning. That she is now orbiting alone, around Trixie’s words. Around the words she knows she understands but can’t grasp. She wants to reach out into the air and grab the sentence that Trixie has just shared. She wants to study it, pick it apart, to fully understand what is it it’s trying to say. But she knows she doesn’t have to, she knows she’s just fooling herself. Time has stopped and she’s frozen in the second after the person she so deeply desires has rejected her. She is trapped. 

Trixie is waiting for a response from Katya, or even a reaction but she’s not getting one. Katya just sits there looking at her, with her eyes focused on Trixie’s but she feels like glass. Like Katya is looking at something behind her, right through her. 

Like a twig snapping while being stepped on in the forest Katya has begun working again. Time has started, the planet has resumed to spinning around the sun. She’s back to normal, looking at Trixie that has a confused and searching expression on her face. 

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." Katya doesn't, she really doesn’t. She doesn’t know why she says it, she doesn’t know why she’s not fighting for Trixie. She simply just rolls over, like a dog and let’s Trixie reject her. 

The rest of their meeting goes by painfully slowly. Trixie wants to take it all back, to apologize and jump across the desk to close the distance between them and wrap Katya in her arms. But she remains seated in her chair, keeping the distance between them casually discussing the field trip without once saying Katya's first name. The name that tastes so good on her tongue, the name that sends shivers down her spine. She doesn’t even keep eye contact for long periods of time with Katya, in fear of losing control of her actions.

Katya is forbidden fruit.


	8. Why try new things when you can try nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know this is a fanfic so let's take it really frustrating slow between the two of them. I just wanna cause you some pain.
> 
> I love reading you comments, it really brightens up my day and gives me the motivation to continue this, even though my updates are slow. So please keep it up :)

It had been a week since their last meeting. Katya had cancelled all of them last minute throughout the week not wanting to see Trixie. Being afraid of the tension that might exist between them. She assumed Trixie wasn’t too sad about it. The other woman probably enjoyed the lack of contact between them. 

At least that’s what Katya assumed since she hadn’t seen Trixie in the break room at all during the week while she was there. So she must be avoiding her as much as she was avoiding her colleague. They ate at different times, spent their breaks elsewhere and when Katya saw Trixie down the hall she would take a deetour. It wasn’t a strategy that could last much longer considering the headmaster of the school was down her neck asking questions about their little project and how it was coming along. But Katya imagined she had deserved a well earned break from that at the moment. 

It was friday yet again, a day that reminded her of when her and her colleague had shared the most passionate kiss out on the streets. It had been a moment of bliss and lust she now just wanted to bury, to forget about completely. But she couldn't, not by a long shot. She still remembers the taste of Trixie’s lips and how her dominating tongue had slid across her bottom lip. The ghost of Trixie’s hands on her body, clawing at her for more. Her stern fingertips digging into her skin was a feeling Katya feared she would never forget. The thought that made Katya snapp right out of her cloud of thoughts was the memory of Trixie’s shaky breathy moan against her own mouth.

Katya finds herself flustered in the middle of class. The thoughts have interrupted her teaching and now she’s not sure what she was going on about. The pupils are looking at her expectantly; well the ones that are actually listening are. But most of them are busy trying to be sneaky while whispering to each other. 

She clears her throat and finds her way back to talking about the periodic system and the different reactions you get from different elements. It’s gonna be a long day and she hasn’t decided yet if she should see Trixie today at their booked appointment. Not sure if she wanna face the woman she’s gotten love sick over. She’s like a clingy puppy and she hates it. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the building Trixie is finding herself in a similar situation. After a while of standing in front of the class talking about the french revolution and the feminist movements that made its way through the nation she decided it would be wise to stop her constant stuttering and mind wandering with handing the class with an individual assignment she made up on the spot. An essay wasn’t what her students were hoping for so an unsatisfied grunt filled Trixie’s ear. 

And honestly she wanted to make the exact same sound. Grading their mediocre papers would be a timeconsuimg task, but now it was too late to change her mind. Although the upcoming grading wasn’t what she was the most unhappy about. In a dumb, stupid, foolish and all the other synonyms, attempt she had agreed to yet another date with her not so charming colleague Sasha. 

He had asked her out on monday, only a couple of days since their last encounter. He seemed confident and beamed with happiness when they bumped into each other. Although he had had a small stain of something yellow on his tie and it was all that Trixie could focus   
Maybe the shock or the fact that she was desperate to get Katya out of her mind, and into her bed was enough for her to say yes to another boring date. 

And to be honest she was dreading it, even erasing the whiteboard after class, trying so desperately to rub away the smudged stains was more fun than she could ever imagine having with her male colleague. 

He was a kind man she told herself, a kind man. 

On her way out of the classroom, she stpotted a certain blonde woman down the hall. She had her back to her but she instantly recognized it as Katya. She’s clad in a dark blue pantsuit and it fits her so well. Hugs her modest curves in such an alluring way Trixie can't help but follow the outlines like a path. She stares at the fabric that is stretched out over her colleague’s ass. It looks strained and hard working and Trixie wants to grab it, to see if the pressure of her hand will break it. She wants to run her hands down the accentuated lines of Katya’s waist and pull at it. Make her come closer. 

She images the fabric being soft yet firm, how it would feel against her fingertips if she dipped them inside of the hem of Katya’s pants. Right there and then when her fantasy is ready for take off the other woman turns her head to the side, almost like she feels Trixie’s burning stare on her skin. 

But Trixie is unapologetic and even if she tried she wouldn’t be able to look away from the almost oceanic beauty standing too far from her. She sees a small tug at the corner of Katya’s lips before her head is turned to her previous direction, talking to one of the other teacher at the school. 

“What time should i pick you up tonight?” Sasha has managed to sneak up on her unnoticed, probably not too hard in Trixie’s current state. 

“uhm” Is all Trixie manages to answer, still too deep in her own head to properly understand the question. 

“Is seven okay?” His voice is chipper, like a kid that’s just gotten the new toy that they wanted. At this Trixie nods tries her best to smile. Now fully separated from her previous fantazy. He strokes her lower arm with his large hands before he moves along to wherever he was going. 

A small flame of hope is lit inside katya as she catches trixie staring, knowing how good the color looks on her, making her pale skin look almost like ivory. It's a flame that’s almost non existent but she can't help but feel the warmth from it. she feels her cheeks turn a little pink from being under the other woman's intense stare. 

Her other colleague thats standing in front of her continues the not so interesting babbling as katya can't help but smirk, knowing that trixie will catch it and realise she's been caught with her jaw down on her floor. She's please, very pleased. And wishes she could please trixie too, she has a few ideas in mind. 

But just as sudden as the light is lit inside of her it’s abruptly put out. Nothing but ashes left. She sees Mr.Velour with his stupid smile and stupid tie walk up to trixie and she looks away. The warm replaced by nothing but coldness and something that feels like taking a stab to the chest. She wants to grunt out loud because of the unpleasant feeling but restrains herself, yet again paying attention to the small woman standing in front of her. 

In colleague katya had a friend called violet, well they were more than friends really but she never wanted to be romantically involved with her. They just explored how their bodies would fit together and every now and then violet would snake her way into katya bed, not that she was complaining. 

Violet was a rebel, widely known around the school as a bit of a player, not caring about genders or labels. She did whatever she liked, or whoever she liked. She said that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else. It was a cliché but katya couldn't help but walk down memory lane with an idea in her mind. 

Trixie is ready by 6. She hasn't spent too much time on herself, not really that bothered by what her date will think of her appearance. But being the barbie girl that she is she can't help but feel joy as she picks a blue dress to wear, not at all thinking about a certain woman wearing the color so expertly previously that day. She enjoys putting the jewellery on , doing her makeup up as well as pretty much Bath in sweet perfume. She enjoys all of it, almost like playing dress up. 

It makes her think of simpler times without the stressful liabilities of being an adult. How she used to dress up her dolls from the happy meals box in the same colors as she would wear and feel the pride rise in her chest. Looking back at it she didn't cherish those pure moments as a child. Wishing now that she could turn back and relive it. 

With a sigh she pours herself a drink of wine, its pink and sparkly; just as herself. Its sweet, almost too sweet but that doesn't stop her from draining the class a little too quickly before hearing a knock on her door. He's early. 

I know I’m early I just couldn't wait to see you. Sasha is smiling, big. He’s wearing a pink shirt with dark blue suit pants. The outfit suits him, he’s showing of an elegant side that Trixie has failed to notice before.  
Still she was hoping she would get some more time just by herself before having to pretend to have a good time. She hates the pang of guilt she feels whenever she thinks about leading him on when she has no interest in actually dating him. But she figures people have done worse things. 

Trixie tells him to step in while she gets her coat and bag. He has a bouquet in his hands. There are lilies and something green Trixie Katya identify, but looks a bit like the type of grass that would grow out of the lake she and her siblings used to go swimming in when she ass a kid. She likes it and makes sure to thank him with a genuine smile before she grabs it at puts it in a see through vase. He seems pleased with himself, standing on her doormat eyeing the apartment. 

Trixie has never been big on surprises so when they get into their cab and he still hasn’t told her where they are going she’s feeling a little anxious. 

You still haven’t told me where we’re going. She tries to sound cheerful but the bitterness is shining through.   
At this he takes her hand that’s been resting on her thigh, now joining her there. He gives her a light squeeze before speaking up, looking at her through glistening eyes.   
You’ll have to wait and see. 

The car ride isn’t too long, maybe fifteen minutes. He’s been holding her hand the entire way and now she’s beginning to feel his sweat mix with her own. Therefor it’s a release when they finally have to break apart and exit. 

They’re in front of some italian restaurant that looks expensive. Trixie feels underdressed in her playful summer dress but decides against herself to feel bad. She looks good, and she knows it. She may not be wearing some gown like the other guests but she can sure rock this outfit. 

Katya feels restless, her limbs are itching and sitting still makes her wanna scream. She's restlessly wandering around in her small apartment, fidgeting with whatever her long fingers can get a hold of. But that only keeps her busy for a short while. She needs to stop moping about around a certain barbie impersonator and get back in the game so to speak. She's been on the side lines for far too long and she misses the tough of someone else. 

Katya has quite the appetite for sex, it stops the constant bundle of thoughts and calms her body like nicotine never has. She tells herself it's unhealthy for her to neglect the part of her soul that craves human contact. 

So she does exactly what violet would have told her to do, she changes into dark grey suit pants, a slightly too big suit jacket that looks incredible on her. She buttons it without wearing anything but a bra underneath. Her ivory skin looks perfect, just the right amount of cleave he visible. Time to treat herself like she deserves.


End file.
